edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Z.E.X.A.L. Summon
'''Z.E.X.A.L Summon '''is the summon created by Eddy while using ZEXAL Data. It appears on Power Rangers Z.E.X.A.L. Eddy explain Samuel and Zelda tries to used two monsters or more monsters then used similarlike- Polymerization Card called ZEXALmerization ungraded by Edd while project with Rolf and Sarah. When ZEXALmerization Card, the two or more monsters can merge into one monster. Eddy explaination using Plant Uba and Slime Larva to merging into Uba Chrysalis. However, Eddy another explaination about Uba Chrysalis and summoning Clock Beetle to merge into Uba Beetle to destroy Octane Techno. Eddy another explaination to how to Merge Synchro similar Synchro Summon. Unlike Synchro, the Tuner and Dark Tuner monsters can also ZEXAL monsters or original monsters. Eddy used Tuner Mage and Dark Tuner Mage to merge into Uba Beetle V2F. Jonny 2x4 used Megabot and Gigabot to merge into Ultrabot. Eddy explain calling the letter and number which is called Octane Steam D1 and Gyro Overheat S1H. After give away by Rolf for save keeping, he give the replacment monster cards. Samuel's partner Tool Sword Knight, Zelda's partner Flower Larva, Johnny's partner Megabot and Rolf's partner Drahounder. Using Samuel's cards to Tool Sword Knight to form Sword Knight A1 (currect), B3 (other), C5A (ZEXAL Formations) S2 (Armormental), D3 (Battle Modes). Kevin create the ZEXAL Armormentals aka Z.A.M to form any monsters. Z.A.M are animals, dinosaurs, robots, or velicles and using Samuel's Z.A.M at the first time used Shark ZEXAL to form Shark Sword Knight. Eddy throw to Zelda called Chrysalis Recycle to form Flower Chrysalis formed Blossom Moth. Zelda using Swarm ZEXAL to damaged Moth and formed Gohma Moth. Rolf used in the first times called Predator ZEXAL to formed Predator Dragon. Samuel used ZEXAL Armormentals Sword ZEXAL, Hammerhead ZEXAL and Gohma Head ZEXAL to form Swordfencer Knight. Eddy used Speed Recycle to form Power Car into Road Guardian. Johnny used Machine Connection Zone to form Rail ZEXAL, Drill ZEXAL, Rover ZEXAL and Enterprise ZEXAL into Kaiser Robo. Jimmy used Kabuto Wand to form Pabumon, Motimon, Tentomon and Kabuterimon into MegaKabuterimon. Others monster can also inculded ZEXAL Armormentals to form Shark Sword Knight S2C. Which is used Battle Mode because Eddy explain to to summon X Cannon to change into X Cannon D2. With the Battle Mode, using Eddy's monster to formed X Cannon D3. While using ZEXAL Disk is blue, you can use Special ZEXAL to activate the monsters to evolve into Super Monster. While using ZEXAL Disk is green, used a Power ZEXAL to activate the monster to evolve into Power Monster. While using ZEXAL Disk is red, used a Element ZEXAL to activate the monster to evolve into Symbol Monster. While using ZEXAL Disk is yellow, used a Omega ZEXAL to activate the monster to evolve into Omega Monster. While using ZEXAL Disk is white, used a Combo ZEXAL to activate the two monster to combine into Combo Monster. While using ZEXAL Disk on D-Kart after Plank's blueprint, Blue is Summon, Green is Spell, Red is Trap, Yellow is Double Turn and White is ZEXAL Summon. In used D-Kart, it can transformed into Duel Mode when can transform steering wheel into Dueling Wheel. Jonny built new Duel Saber and thanks to him, it can combine with Duel Disk. Category:Summon Category:Fusion Tech